Canadian Masquerade
by YoshiDevil
Summary: Austria decided to have a masquerade ball. All the nations must dress to impress and hide their faces. Only this has a twist; every one must complete a dare and poor Canada is right in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Hetalia or the characters! I'm just borrowing them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Daring Invitation

Tomorrow night was Austria's ball for the world. Bejeweled dresses, a grand feast, and masks with which to hide your identity with. Austria had given each guest a special request on their invitations. Written in his beautiful European handwriting it read:

"The honorable Duke Austria requests your presence at his World Ball. All the nations have been invited and this year there will be special surprise for all of you.

With this invitation also comes a mask. You must wear this mask and complete the assigned dare given to you.

Dear Canada,

Although I do not know you as well as America as described; he gave me a suggestion for your dare. For your dare, you must dress as a woman and dance with the man who will be wearing the purple cape.

Please write back with your response. I will need to know a head count of people coming.

-Duke Austria.

Canada could hardly contain his exasperation. WHAT WAS AMERICA THINKING? A dress? His brother had gone too far this time! Sure, his golden locks and small frame would give off a feminine appeal to it, BUT he was a man! He could hardly believe that America would even suggest that he wear a dress! Maybe this was payback for not going on that double date with him. But he couldn't just be with France, his hands were so grabby and the naughty things he whispered to him. It made him uncomfortable. He sighed softly and laid the invitation on the desk beside the box that had arrived with it. He untied the silky red ribbon and lifted the lid off it. Inside was gift paper that wrapped something. He unfolded the thin, white paper and gasped.

Inside the nest of gift paper lay a delicate, feathered mask. It was red and white, laced with a gold tinted lining; with glittering gems around the eyeholes. It was lovely, but would he really do what Austria had dared him to do? Would he put on a dress and appear as a woman for his world ball? He sat down in his desk chair and frowned. America would surely tease him forever if he didn't show up, make all sorts of remarks about he wasn't brave enough and how America could have done it if given the chance. That dug the spur a little deeper into Canada's heart. Surely, no one would recognize him beneath the mask, no would pay attention to him anyway…America hardly even knew who he was.

Canada pulled out a piece of paper and an envelope, he began writing a small reply and folded the paper and slid it into the envelope. He placed a stamp on the front and wrote Austria's address on the front. He stood up and walked to the front of his home and placed it in the mailbox just outside the door. He reclosed his front door and slid down to the floor. He curled up with his knees to his chest and frowned. This had better not be one of America's sick jokes. He sighed and looked up to find his polar bear staring at him from the hallway that led into the house.

"Well Kuma…looks like I'm going to a ball tomorrow night…" Canada said softly and held out his hand to the bear. It sniffed his hand and looked at him curiously. "…with the man with the purple cape."

For many hours Canada scoured his brain for the right person to talk to about getting a dress. It would have had to been someone he could trust, someone who wouldn't tease him so about his appearance. He called the only two countries he knew he could trust. And in his living room stood Hungary and Seychelles, their faces red with glee as they had just heard about Canada's predicament.

"So…you're supposed to dress as a woman for the ball? It supposed to be convincing yes?" Hungary asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she sat on his couch in front of him. Next to her sat Seychelles, pretty and dark skinned with long black hair, she was the night to Hungary's day. Hungary was beautiful of course; auburn brown locks that flowed down her back and pretty alabaster skin.

"Yes…but I don't see the humor, it will be humiliating if they all find out who I am! Especially the man I am supposed to dance with." Canada said in a soft voice. He was sitting on the other side of the coffee table. "I need to find a dress…and whatever else that women need when they do this kind of thing…"

Hungary and Seychelles exchanged a grinning smile and nodded to each other. Obviously they were planning something only their devilish minds could concoct. Canada cringed at the thought of heels and make up. They turned back to Canada and looked him over.

"Alright, we will help you! After all, we girls must stick together!" Seychelles said with a teasing grin, she then coughed and looked down apologetically. "We will make all the boys hot after you and none of them will EVER know it's you! It will be hilarious!"

Canada just nodded and grimaced inwardly, what had he gotten himself into? Let's just hope they don't go overboard. He wondered about the man in the purple cape, who would he be? Purple wouldn't be America's color, but what wouldn't America do to be the hero.

"Canada, we need to go shopping! There's so much to do! I know just the shop to go to!" Hungary exclaimed and stood up quickly off the couch, nearly knocking Seychelles off the arm. "Let's go!"

Seychelles and Hungary pulled Canada up and out to the street where Hungary's car was waiting for them. They all got into it and drove off towards town. The drive wasn't long, but it felt like forever. Seychelles and Hungary couldn't stop exclaiming over what they had to do. They had made plans to stay at Canada's for the night and they would go to Austria's house for the ball together. As they drove along the busy road, they were looking at all the shops that were open. Hungary pulled her car over in front of a small shop that looked more like a house from a fairy tale. Canada half expected little elves or animals to be singing around it.

They all got out and Hungary ushered them both inside. They stood in the small area in front of the counter. Behind the counter stood a small man with rather large glasses, he was sorting through what looked like swatches of cloth. Hungary dinged the bell on the counter and smiled as the man turned around. He exclaimed and began talking in foreign language. He walked around the counter and grabbed Hungary's hands talking excitedly. He began to pull Hungary towards the inner bowls of the shop, so Seychelles and Canada followed a little worried. The little man began tugging at a large rope that turned around different shelves and mirrors. Each shelf had its own label. Shoes, jewelry, tiaras and different accessories were lined up for viewing. Hungary and Seychelles gasped and began fawning over all the sparkly gems.

Once they had finished, the little man pulled racks of clothing towards them. They held dresses upon dresses for them to try on. As the girls began looking through them, they pulled Canada over and told him that he should begin looking. That warranted them a strange look from the little man and Hungary giggled. She pulled the man over to the side and began explaining to him what the situation was. The man actually began laughing quite loudly and Hungary gave him an evil look that could have curdled even the freshest milk.

_Oh maple, what has Hungary gotten me into now?_ Canada thought to himself, he looked back to the rack of dresses and fingered a pretty red and white lace dress. It looked like his country's flag. Except without the maple leaf! He turned back as Hungary had finished talking; Seychelles had already begun trying on dresses. She had a few hundred lined up, so Canada knew he could take his time looking. Still he pulled the dress off the rack and held it against his side. Hungary pointed to several dresses and grabbed a few for herself. In the end, Canada found only the red and white dress to be a good fit; it was if it was meant for his body. It gave him the appearance of a feminine figure to his own already girly frame. He walked back into the changing rooms and could hear Hungary and Seychelles talking excitedly. When they had finished changing, Hungary and Seychelles exited the changing stalls and oooh and awed at each other's choice in dress. Hungary chose a dark forest green dress with gold lacing around the edges; it was modest and had a white lace petticoat underneath the skirt. Seychelles had chosen a bright sky blue dress, it was frilly and sparkly. She twirled around and laughed, her wavy dark hair went well with the frilly parts of the dress.

Canada sighed deeply; he had already put the dress on; which fit surprisingly well. He looked in the mirror at his image. The red and white dress was slightly frilly and had a modest neckline. The layers of the skirt alternated between a silky soft white fabric, and a sparkly red almost gossamer fabric. The bodice was white with lines of red and white vines; that looped and trailed to the back of the dress. It was laced at the back with red string. He turned to view the back, and almost grimaced. This dress gave his appearance a femininess he had tried to rid himself of.

"Canada? Can we see how it looks?" He heard Hungary's soft voice call out from behind the changing room door. He turned and walked to the door and peeked out.

"I dunno Hungary, this doesn't seem right…" He replied and looked back down at his appearance, if he went to the ball in this he would surely be the fool. They would laugh and taunt him until the end of his days. "I'm coming out…"

He unlocked the door, and pushed it open. As he walked out, his face red with embarrassment; he could hear Hungary and Seychelles oohs and ahhs as they viewed his dress. They walked around him and felt the fabric, pressed their cool fingers against the nakedness of his back where the strings hadn't quite covered enough skin. His first thought was that France would love this dress; skin showing and all. They came back to face him and they both had grins as wide as their faces could allow.

"It's perfect! It looks so good on you!" Seychelles exclaimed, she turned to face Hungary. "Isn't it? I mean no one will be able to tell!"

Hungary nodded in agreement and smiled happily. She placed a hand on Canada's shoulder and turned to face Seychelles.

"Right! The perfect dress and we will help you finish getting ready! OH and you will definitely need a bit of hair extension I think…we must provide the perfect girl…" At this statement Hungary turned and winked at Canada, "for the boys to envy and lust after, but little do they know…she will never be available for them!"

They all laughed at the sentiment, it's true no one would guess it was him but Seychelles and Hungary. It would be funny to see America's face when his little prank goes horribly wrong. As the girls walked back into their changing rooms to change back out of their dresses, Canada turned to the large wall mirror behind him and smiled. He would finally be noticed; he would finally be seen. He walked back into his stall quickly and changed back into his normal clothes. He walked back out and waited on the girls who were chattering and getting dressed. The store owner came and said he would get his dress ready for him. Canada nodded and gave him the gown; Seychelles was the first one out and also handed hers to him. She asked Hungary to hand hers over the door and she did, the three dresses were taken and soon after Hungary appeared a little flustered.

"Now we can look at Jewelry, shoes, and hair items. We need to get some hair extensions for you, Canada. We wanna make sure your convincing." Hungary said and walked back out into the main room. As she looked around the room, Seychelles and Canada followed her quietly. Then she pointed over to the wall with hair extensions hanging from hooks. They quickly took possession of a blonde waving extension set that matched Canada's locks. Then they moved on to the Jewelry, rows of necklaces, rings, bracelets and hair items were lined up. As they viewed each item and chose which items they thought would best go with their gowns; the store owner had finished wrapping their dresses for them. Canada chose a maple leaf necklace that was gold and reddish colored. He also chose a small ruby bracelet. Hungary had only chose a small, diamond and emerald gemmed bracelet, claiming she already had the necklace she was going to wear. Seychelles on the other hand, chose a necklace, bracelet and ring that had sapphire stones set in them.

"I was wondering you two…" Canada said quietly as he viewed the shoes with them. Seychelles and Hungary were already sitting down with a pair each. "What were your dares?"

They looked at each other for a minute, Hungary's face grew red and Seychelles just giggled into her hands. Seychelles's laid the sapphire blue shoe back down in the box and looked over at him

"Well…Austria gave me a dare of kissing the man who gives me the white hibiscus flower…I don't exactly know who the man is; but I'm sure he wouldn't have me kiss a total stranger…" Seychelles' said and picked the shoe back up before nudging Hungary.

"My dare is private. Austria gave me a rather naughty dare to complete when the ball is on. He dared me to lure him into a room and seduce him. Isn't that rather silly?" Hungary exclaimed breathily and tried on the forest green heels. "Do these look okay?"

Perhaps Austria was a bit more of a pervert then Canada believed him to be. He pulled a box of red flats and tried them on. Heels would be a bit inconvenient, since he had to dance with the man in the purple cape. Maybe he wouldn't break his toes after all. As they finished up, all items boxed, tagged and given to them. They walked out, and stowed their items away in Hungary's car. Across the street they could see Germany with little Italy in tow and behind them was Spain and Prussia. Hungary waved slightly to them and Seychelles jumped up and down waving her arms. As the boys noticed them, Canada's face grew hot with embarrassment. Prussia's gaze had fallen upon him and the packages he carried. Spain nudged Prussia's side and said something that angered Prussia enough to shove him away. Prussia walked quickly away and entered the restaurant ahead of them. Spain bowed and waved to the girls and followed his friend inside. Behind them Germany and Italy followed, Italy's whiney "Doitsus", lingering behind them.

The girls pulled him inside the car as they drove off towards Canada's home. Tomorrow would be an interesting night. Not only was there to be a surprise for the nations; but for Canada, the man in the purple cape would be the one person that really mattered, the only person that mattered.

* * *

><p>Please reveiw! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! :] I do not own Hetalia or the characters used in this story! I just borrow them for my little story. XD Please read and review! OOOH and to my chapter one reviewers YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I was so unsure about continuing the story but now I feel much more confident! This is basically PrussiaXCanada. But I may throw in some other couples here and there.

Chapter 2

Royally Mapled

Prussia had been angry all day. Not only had he been dragged out by his brother and his brothers little bed buddy, Italy; but Spain, his good friend had also conspired against him. This was mutiny and usually that was his doing! He gave a long exasperated sigh and slid down into the booth seat, across from him sat Italy, as bouncy and cute as ever. He was pestering Germany about the Ball. Correction, more like whining about what he dare had been given.

Austria was even more evil then Russia; perhaps even more cunning. This whole Nations ball was a ruse to see which nation would "man up" and face what horrible challenge they were given. It was almost natural to assume that he, the awesome of all the awesomeness, Prussia would be left out once more. The other nations normally gave him the cold shoulder when it came to their meetings and parties. However, to his surprise he also received a letter and a box; just as Germany and Italy had. Germany's face had been priceless when he had read his letter. The dare, well that was even more exciting.

"What was your dare again bruder? I can't remember…" Prussia asked teasingly across the table, egging on the already on edge German.

"You know very well that Germany's dare was to…" Italy began to say happily until Germany slapped his hand over the little Italians mouth and glared at him.

"NOT A WORD ITALY!" Germany ground out, gritting his teeth, face red with embarrassment. "And you! Why are you even going? You don't even like these kinds of things!" 

Prussia looked thoughtfully for a moment at his brother and grinned. He would give him same old retort; the awesomeness couldn't miss this occasion. He couldn't give in to the other nations that easily. However, there was a bigger and slightly more important reason. One that made his blood pound in his veins and his groin grow tight. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the plastic covered menu.

"I'm going because they need awesomeness at this shindig…ya know? I mean come on it's not a party if I'm not there!" Prussia answered arrogantly and threw back his head in gut wrenching laugh.

Spain had walked over and scooted into the booth beside Prussia. He grinned at him evilly and winked to Italy. Lately Italy's twin brother had been cold and distant so Spain had been spending more time out of the house then in it. Spain nudged Prussia's side.

"So…wanna tell us the scoop about you and that darling blonde Canada?" Spain asked wagging his eyebrows. As he finished that sentence France walked up to the booth and stood there looking at them.

"Canada? What's going on with him" France asked looking at a stunned Prussia's angry face and back to a slightly almost Cheshire cat face of Spain. Spain pointed to Prussia and made a kissy face.

"Prussia has a little crush on Canada; they were making goo goo eyes at each before we came in here!" Spain said teasingly and laughed before being shoved off the booth by Prussia. "HEY! NO LOVEEEE! France…our friend has gotten awfully violent with me today! Even when I teased him about his lingering eyes her nearly shoved me off the sidewalk!"

Prussia bit his tongue and laid his head down onto his folded arms. He was tired of Spain's teasing. Canada was…Canada was just that. CANADA. They hadn't even seen each other in quite a while, so how could he have developed feelings for him. Spain stood up and got back into the seat cautiously looking at the angry white haired man. Italy smiled and patted Prussia's head gently. That small gesture pulled Prussia's heart strings just a tad before he waved off Italy's comforting hand and leaned back against the seat. Just what did Canada mean to him?

The next day! :]

The next day began slowly. A leisure breakfast, chatting over maple syrup drenched pancakes. After breakfast, Seychelles and Hungary went to spend time alone and prep for the upcoming chaos. Canada had already begun to panic, but as he soaked in his large white marble tub he began to relax. The bubble bath soap smelled like maple syrup. He began washing off slowly, making sure to wash the important parts. He didn't need to shave anything luckily. His skin stayed baby soft and hairless. As he rinsed off and pulled a towel around his body, he could hear scurrying on the other side of the bathroom door. He peeked out and saw that Hungary and Seychelles were laying out what he needed. Hungary nodded for Seychelles to go ahead and get ready, since she had only worn her undergarments into the room. Hungary however, was already dressed in her dress; but had no hair, makeup or jewelry prep done. As she looked up to Canada and pointed to the bed where the clothing had been lain out, she instructed him on what to do.

"Alright, so we laid out what to put on first. Just go from left to right and when you get ready to put the main bodice and skirt on just let me know." Hungary walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to face him. "Seychelles is getting ready in her room. The maids are already helping her so while they are doing that, my maids with help me with hair and makeup. Just come down to my room when you're ready and bring your hair extensions, jewelry and shoes."

Canada nodded and watched as she left, closing the door behind her. He walked over to the bed and fingered the clothing that they had laid out. The under garments were white and soft to the touch. He untied the towel around his waist and began drying his body more. As he finished he laid it on the bed and picked up the bottoms and slid them on. Next he placed the camisole over his head and slid it down. It fit perfectly to his slim frame. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the corset yet, so he just laid it aside. He slid the petticoat skirt around his waist and tied it tight. His eyes were still on the corset, barbaric looking thing. He peeked out into the hallway and caught one of the maids who were walking by. Luckily, without much difficulty she laced the corset and tied it tight to his upper frame. Next came the over skirt, ruffled layers of white silkiness and a gossamer looking red were wound around his slim hips. The maid helped him zip and button until it stayed in place.

Lastly she helped him button the white and red designed bodice of the dress. It fit snuggly against his chest. Finished with dressing he let the maid go back to her chores; he gathered his other items and walked to Hungary's room. He knocked on the door and was ushered in by one of the maids. Both Seychelles and Hungary were sitting in chairs as the maids went to work on their hair. Hungary motioned for him to set his items on the bed and sit the chair in front of them. When he sat down a maid began brushing his silky golden locks and blow drying them. After his hair had dried the maids began attaching the golden extensions. Each extension had been curled to match his wavy hair. The maids were finishing Seychelles hair and makeup; her long dark hair had been plaited into some little braids and weaved into a curly bun on the side of her head. A small white hibiscus hairpin held that in place.

Seychelles stood and walked over to the bed, picking up her jewelry and placing it on herself. She walked over to the large door mirror and smiled. Then she walked back and sat back down waiting on Hungary and Canada to be finished. The maids began working on Canada's hair, brushing and weaving the gold strands in different directions. Hungary finally stood up and looked over at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been pulled back into a single ponytail, with tendrils that had been curled and teased, and laced with glittery gems. As the maids continued to falter over what to do with Canada's hair; Hungary finally stepped in and began weaving the long locks until she had pinned them in an intricate braid. The golden curls were soft and fell just below his shoulders. One of the maids had been working on his face, applying a light covering of makeup so that it wouldn't ruin his natural softness. As the maids finished on him, and took the dirty clothing to be washed, Canada stood and walked to the mirror. He touched the glass where his face was reflected and gasped. Hungary had smiled and slipped on the jewelry she had chosen. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back.

"Barely recognize yourself huh?" Hungary asked and chuckled as Canada turned around, touching the soft extensions that now were his hair. "What wonders some fake hair, makeup and a little dress can do!"

Seychelles giggled at that thought and Canada turned and smiled brightly at Hungary. He turned back to the mirror and blushed. It was like the old Canada never existed, like he was new…and improved. Hungary walked back to the bed and slid on her heels, she motioned for Canada to do the same. He followed suit and walked out behind Hungary and Seychelles as they headed out to the living room. In one short hour they would all be in Austria's ball room, and Canada would finally get to see the purple caped man.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used! Just borrowing them for a bit! AND I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE MESS UP WITH THE DOWNLOAD OF CHAPTER TWO. I AM NEW TO AND I HADN'T REALIZED THE INNER WORKINGS QUITE YET! Please forgive my incompetence! This chapter will start perhaps some of the mature content of my story. I plan on giving you guys what you want…some of that YAOI GOODNESS. ;; gyahhh nosebleed.

I apologize for any grammar errors! I am just a lowly English major trying to make it work!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Your words help me decided on continuing the story!

OOOOH and just a heads up, I am including South Italy AKA Romano, but I will be call him Romano and not South Italy. Since I am calling North Italy, ITALY. :] DON'T BE MAD!

Chapter 3:

The belle, the ball, and the maple syrup?

Planning was key, planning was everything! Hungary gave no second thought to how their entrance should go. She already knew how elaborate and exotic the World Ball would be. If anything Austria wouldn't hesitate to go to extreme lengths to make his event be the biggest and by far the one to be talked about the most, even after it was done. Fortunately for them, Hungary had planned it out. They would arrive last, and would walk in with all eyes on them. The stares and gossip thrilled her right down to the bone. The one little golden egg in her plan would be Canada, the beautiful little guy he was. Even as a guy he was still quite the looker, but as a woman he was stunning. Hungary couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces.

Hungary sat on the couch inside Canada's living room waiting on the limo they had rented to arrive. Seychelles was sitting on the bay window cushions looking out at the night sky. It was already six o'clock and the ball started at six forty five. Canada had alright put Kuma to sleep and was walking down the stairs when the limo pulled up. The driver walked up and tapped on the front door. Canada took the last few steps down the stairs quickly and opened the door.

"I am here to pick up the young misses. The limo is waiting for you…" The driver stated and motioned behind him. He wore the typical limo driver garb. Black suit, black tie, and a black hat.

"Th…thank you! We will be right there!" Canada said stutteringly, still shocked from being called a "Young Miss". He looked back at Hungary and nodded. "Ready?"

Hungary nodded and motioned to Seychelles; who had been day dreaming in the windowsill. Both girls followed Canada outside and waited as he locked the door. He slipped his key chain into the hidden pocket of his dress, and zipper it tight. Canada smiled lightly and began walking towards the limo. Once again his heart began to thrum with excitement. The driver held the door open and Canada slid inside going to the far seat. Next came Seychelles and Hungary; they sat across from him.

As the door was closed, Canada clenched his Mask in his hands and breathed out heavily. This would definitely be the night that either broke him or made him stronger. He could hear as the driver got into the front and began to drive. Seychelles was talking excitedly, she was nervous he could tell.

"Oh…Canada when we get there, make sure you put your mask on before we get out of the limo. We don't want anyone to recognize you…" Hungary said pointing at his mask. He nodded and looked at the mask trying to figure out how it went on. Simple, it should have been but it wasn't. Finally, he stretched out the string that hooked at both sides of the mask. He stretched it over his face and placed the mask gently over his face.

"Does it look alright?" Canada asked, trying to smooth out the creases in his hair. Hungary slid over to the seat and motioned his to turn around, so that his back was facing her. He did and she went about adjusting so the mask was situated right.

"Better. I don't think Austria realized how much of a hassle the masks are…." Hungary said softly and slid back over beside Seychelles. "Want me to help you too Seychelles?"

Seychelles nodded and gave the mask to Hungary. As Hungary helped her, Canada couldn't help but look outside, the scenery was beautiful. Even from far away you could see Austria's home, with all the pretty twinkling white lights. It was like a fairytale castle. Canada could barely contain his excitement. All three of them looked out the window, they were almost there.

Austria looked around at all the guests who had arrived at the ball. Most were faces he knew, but there were a few he didn't. He kept his eye out for Hungary; normally she would go straight up to him and begin a shy conversation. This was something normal for him. However, he knew that tonight would be different; for once he was daring her to make the first move. At exactly midnight, when the ball was full force and most of the nations were starting their dares; he would be waiting in his room for her.

Austria let his eyes scan the masks and clothing of each individual. Each one's identity a secret to everyone but him. Each ones dare a little more surprising than the rest. He walked over to the window; people were drifting in one by one. He could see America and England arriving with poor little Sealand in tow.

"AMERICA QUIT STARING AT ME OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" England's shrill shriek sounded then a hearty laugh from his blonde companion. America wrapped an arm around England's shoulders and grinned at him.

"I just can't help it…you're such a cute little fairy!" America said tugging at the white, toga like outfit England had worn. "This is what Austria dared for you to do? Doesn't he know that you do this on the weekends anyway?"

America's half teasing, cockiness had nearly pushed England off the edge. He was ready to send him into a dark oblivion, and he had best know he would once he got home! England looked behind him at Sealand, who was tugging at the uniform that England had given him. England had to acknowledge Sealand as a nation, which was part of his dare. The other part…well everyone would just have to wait and see when the time came. England gripped the star wand that he held in his left hand and sighed. He glared at America one last time before they walked into Austria's home together.

"What was your dare anyway America?" Sealand asked and looked at England evilly, as if he knew something England didn't know.

"Ah…well that we will just have to wait and find out now wouldn't we?" America said and winked at the young blond. He smirked as England and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And its alllll just for you!"

That made England's face grow red with embarrassment and he pushed America off him. He started to yell at America but caught the glance of other nations and stifled those angry words. He stomped off towards the inner parts of the room. Leaving Sealand and America standing there. Behind them Russia was coming up the stair, his purple eyes looked over the small Sealand with interest.

"You should become one with Russia Ja?" Russia asked and leaned over the boy. Sealand frowned and shook his head; he walked over and stood on the other side of America. "Maybe later ja? I must find China; he told me he has a surprise for me…"

America watched as Russia walked off and leaned down to Sealand. He grinned and nudged him. As they walked further in, America's eyes constantly scanning the crowd for England, he didn't want him to be mad at him the entire night…

Prussia sighed; he was leaning over the railing of the second floor overlooking the ball room. Everyone was laughing and talking. He could see Spain chasing after Romano, they had made up shortly after Spain had returned, but once again Romano was mad and Spain was taking the brunt of it. Why couldn't Romano be cute and airheaded like his brother?

"You heading down bruder?" He heard Germany's voice from behind him. He turned around and nearly started laughing. He covered his mouth slightly and nodded. "SHUT IT…just because Austria thinks its funny doesn't mean you can yuck it up!"

"Not a word Bruder dear…" Prussia said nodding and he turned back to the railing, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Waiting on little Italy?"

Germany grunted at that, apparently, little Italy had Germany wrapped around his little finger. He had gotten him to do the dare. Germany was dressed in those bibbed overalls that were green and yellow and very, very short. He was also wearing long white socks that covered his very manly hairy legs. Germany's discomfort gave Prussia quite the mental image he would probably never forget. Prussia could hear the pitter patter of Italy's feet as he ran out to stand beside Germany. Prussia turned around once more and leaned against the railing. He eyed the little Italian with a little amusement; his dress was a deep blue, with jewels all around it.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Do I look pretty?" Italy asked, a little quirky smile covering his face.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK PRETTY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS ITALIA!" Germany said with an over aggressive gruffness to his voice that made Italy tear up. Prussia leaned over and wrapped his arm around Italy's waist and pulled him over, patting his head gently.

"Poor lil guy, you didn't have to be so rough bruder…" Prussia said, giving Germany a grin evil enough that Germany pulled Italy back over and wrapped his arms around his small frame.

"…you…look pretty Italia…"Germany said, his whole face growing red. Italy grinned up at him and hugged him, wrapping his small arms around Germany's neck. He kissed Germany's cheek and stood back. "Let's go down and face the music…"

As Italy and Germany walked to the stairs, Italy turned and mouthed a silent thank you to Prussia; who just winked and grinned. Prussia watched as they walked down to the ballroom, silent stares and muffled giggles were silenced as Germany gave them that stern glare he always wore. Italy was just as oblivious as always to the stares. Prussia kept watching them until his gaze fell upon the three nations that had just arrived. Three women by the looks of it….all equally beautiful but, the one in red and one was his prey. He had to dance with her. Whoever, she was…

Canada stood beside Hungary and Seychelles as they entered the ball room. Everyone had turned when they had entered the room, staring and whispered. Hungary walked down first, then Seychelles and then Canada. Canada felt a small blush creep onto his face as walked into the room. People were watching, and waiting to see what he would do. He looked around, a few people he could recognize. America being one of them, he was so loud and didn't even where his mask…that hypocrite. Canada walked to the back and stood aside while the musicians got ready to play. Hungary nudged Canada's side gently.

"Do you see him yet?" Hungary asked softly. "The man with the purple cape?"

Canada shook his head and frowned. Was he even real, or was this one of America's sick jokes? As he looked around waiting, he noticed a tall curly blonde man come up to Seychelles. He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"Care to dance?" His blue eyes sparkled almost as brightly as his smile. He slid the white hibiscus flower onto her wrist and smiled. Seychelles blushed and nodded. She took his arm and looked back at Hungary who gave her thumbs up. They walked out onto the dance for just as the musicians were starting up. Couples were taking the dance floor, two by two and began swirling around.

Hungary looked around and spotted Austria who gave her a small smile and wave. Austria walked over and bowed fluidly, nearly touching the floor. He took her small hand in his and grinned. "Shall we dance my mistress of the night?"

Hungary nodded and smiled over to Canada. She laced her arm through Austria's and let him lead her out to the ballroom. This left Canada, unnoticed, unapproached, and unsure of what was to come. Canada watched the couples as they danced, they looked so happy and care free. He could see America making his way over to him. America stood beside him and grinned.

"Oh brother you never looked so good…" America said and patted Canada's head, causing him to blush. America held out his hand to Canada and bowed low. "Wanna dance?"

Canada blushed and redder and shook his head, America frowned and grabbed his hand anyway dragging him out onto the dance floor. Canada nearly tripped over his dress, when they finally reached the middle; America drew Canada into his embrace and wrapped his arm around his waist. America drew Canada's other hand up and began to dance.

His eyes were transfixed on the couple that just entered the dance floor, red eyes glared with menace. The maple leaf on the nations chest gleamed, that was supposed to be his dance. He swirled the purple cape around his body and began walking down the long, marble stair case. As he reached the bottom, nations stare with oohs and awes. His purple silk cape glistened with the lighting. He walked straight towards America and the little Maple dancer. He tapped on America's shoulder and motion for him to step aside.

"Shall we dance? My maple dancer?" His voice low and so soft Canada couldn't recognize it.

"Yes…" Was Canada's answer as the man swept him off to dance around the room, leaving stares and whispers behind.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Or the characters used! So please don't sue me!

Anyhoodles! Sorry for the late update guys, things got pretty hectic with school and other stuffs. :] Please enjoy! THIIIIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ;-; although I probably will continue with the Prussia xCanada pairing into another story!

READ AND REVIEW please. This helps me get my creative mojo juices flowing! XDDD

OOOH and even though none of the "naughty" stuff happened in the last chapter…[even tho I planned on it to happen, it didn't pan out that way] THERE WILL BE SOME LEMON and SOFT LEMON in this one. :]

Chapter 4:

A little dance just us two…

The bright glittery lights swirled around his head; it felt as if his feet had never even touched the ground. The moment his body was taken into the man in the purple cape's arms, it felt like he weighed nothing. Canada could only stare into those bright red eyes of his dance partner and wonder.

_Who was this man?_

_Why did he choose me?_

_How can he see me, when others cannot?_

The man had his hands firmly guiding the little nation's body towards the outer edge of the ballroom. Unbeknownst to the other nations, leading him out into the night. The music began to slow to a light tingling melody; Canada let his head slowly drift down onto the man's shoulder.

"Why me?" Canada asked softly, "There are many other nations, many other more powerful and brave nations….so why choose me?"

"Why? The only reason I need is because I wanted you." The man replied softly, it wasn't a truthful answer. Infact, it was a small part of the bigger reason. "Will you give yourself to me? Submit and become mine and mine alone?"

Canada thought for a second before raising his head to look his partner in the face. This was not merely a question of would he commit, this was a question of would he allow this man. This powerful, beautiful man to control him. They stopped dancing near a door way. It led into the dimly lit garden and maze of Austria's home.

"Will you let me have you and become one with me?" The man asked again softly, he walked to the doorway, holding out his white gloved hand to Canada.

Canada just stared for a moment, at the hand that was held out for him. He cautiously looked back to the ballroom, where the other nations were and turned back. He slid his own slender gloved hand into the one of the man and nodded.

_Just this once, _

_I want this to be more than a dream. _

_Let him love me how I want to be loved._

The man with the purple cape smiled an almost Cheshire like grin and pulled little Canada out into the night. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other guiding him towards the entrance to the maze. It felt almost magical.

Moments after Canada had left, Seychelles was whooshed around the dance floor by her partner. An elegant dancer that he was, he also seemed a bit grabby. As they neared the edge of the ballroom, Seychelles slowed and stopped for a small breather. She could feel her face growing red with embarrassment as the man held her close. Keeping the eyes of other nations off his prize.

"You know I'm supposed to kiss you right?" Seychelles asked softly, pressed her fingers into the silky blue fabric of her skirt.

"Oui, I know this. I was wondering if you remembered." The man asked softly, his silky smooth voice was like chocolate being poured. "Shall we kiss a little mon frère?"

Seychelles felt her face grow even redder. She wasn't accustomed to acting like a school girl with her first crush.

"I believe, that you will have to remove your mask first. Ladies never kiss strangers." Seychelles whispered coyly, as the man leaned down next to her ear.

"I will if you will…ma petite." He leaned back up and began to slide off the mask. His golden locks fell to his shoulders.

"France!" Seychelles exclaimed softly and pressed her fingers to her lips in a silent gasp. She backed a few steps away, almost as if to escape.

"Oh no…I believe you have a dare to complete dear Seychelles. I knew it was you the moment I laid eyes on you." France replied softly and backed her into a corner of the room, away from prying eyes. "So please, do not forget your promise…"

Seychelles could feel her heart beating so fast, she was afraid France would hear it through their clothing. France took her dainty arms and placed them around his neck, he leaned into and smiled.

"May I?" France asked softly. When Seychelles nodded softly and closed her eyes, her face tilted up. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Seychelles arms tightened around his neck pressed up against him as they kissed. It was a wonderful feeling, as if she was flying, as if she was where she belonged. When the kiss broke, they could only stare into each other's eyes. Both a little foggy from the passionate kiss, but still happy.

"Will you be mine forever?" France asked softly, pressing his lips to her collarbone. Kissing up her neck to her ear and nibbling on the soft lobe.

"Ye…Yes!" Seychelles exclaimed softly and gasped.

France chuckled earnestly and stopped teasing her. He made a small notion with his head toward the party. They should probably head back; after all, Austria wouldn't like it if they were romping in his closet.

Spain had had enough of Romano's childish games, ever since he had returned; Romano had acted spoiled and bratty to him. Barely giving him a chance to talk before running off to Belgium's home. Well, this will be the night we will finally work out what has his panties in a knot.

He had spied Romano sneaking off into one of the halls earlier. Perhaps leaving or hiding from Spain. He didn't like fighting with his little tomato lover. He walked down the hallway, and peered into an empty room. Inside on the bed, laid a small figure dressed in a pink maids outfit. Romano. Spain thought, he was given that dare specifically because Spain had asked for it. Spain walked in quietly and closed the door behind him. Locking it and placing the key above the mantle on the fireplace. It looked as if Romano was sleeping, but in fact when Spain had creeped around the edge of the bed. He could hear small sniffling noises and see wet traces of tears on the little Italians face.

"Romano?" Spain whispered softly, he reached down and placed his hand against Romano's small shoulder. "What's going on with you? First your cussing and yelling at me like you caught me cheating…and then I find you crying your eyes out…"

"You…you didn't do anything you rotten tomato loving bastard…" Romano's small angry voice sounded crackly, as if he had been crying for hours.

"You're lying to me…" Spain said and walked over to sit beside him on the bed. He drew Romano's small frame into his arms and held him, despite the obvious struggle. "Tell me the truth…"

"You would just get mad at me…because it's stupid…" Romano said softly and pressed his tear stained face into Spain's chest.

"I promise that I won't…" Spain said softly, "So tell me why?"

"Belgium…she said you didn't really want me. That you really wanted Italy and that the last time you went and hung out with Prussia and France…" Romano stifled a whimper and leaned up a bit, his fists bunched into Spain's shirt. "That…you tried to convince Italy to be your lover…"

Spain was stunned for a moment; he couldn't believe the words coming out of his little Italian's mouth. He looked down at Romano and smiled softly, his finger rubbing the tears from Romano's cheeks. Spain leaned in and kissed Romano deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He flipped them over and pressed his whole body into Romano's. Giving him a good feel of what he thought about Romano.

"I don't want Italy…I want you. Belgium has no idea why I went over to see Italy. I went to see him because I wanted to ask him about you." Spain said huskily, his body was pressed in close between Romano's legs; he slid one of his hands up the silky smoothness and rubbed his thigh. "I wanted Italy to give me some advice on how to ask you to…be my lover."

Romano gasped softly and threw his arms around Spain's neck tightly and pressed his wet face into Spain's shoulder. Soft sobs leaked out into Spain's ear as he held his little lover. He rubbed his hands over Romano's shoulders trying to comfort him. After a few minutes, Romano peeked out and pressed his lips to Spain's once more, his whole body was plastered against Spain's. That silent, submissive gesture gave Spain what he needed to hear. His fingers slowly unthreaded the trappings of the silly maid's dress Romano was dared to wear. Spain unfolded and untied until finally the layers began to melt away, revealing soft tanned skin. Spain broke the kiss and kissed a trail down the side of Romano's face and onto the column of his neck. Nipping and sucking gently, enjoying the mewling sounds coming from his little lover's mouth. Spain traced his fingers down, unfolding more layers until those soft thighs were revealed.

Spain traced his lips down until her got to Romano's chest. He lifted up a bit and in doing so lifted Romano up to he could pulled the dress away from his body. Spain threw the fabric onto the floor and pushed Romano back down onto the bed. He positioned himself between Romano's legs and traced his fingers over the muscular torso, until Spain got to Romano's nipples. Spain rubbed his fingers over Romano's perky nipples; he tweaked them gently between his fingers and watched the pleasure spread over the small man's face. After a few minutes of a pleasurable torture, and Spain's enjoyment of those lusty little sounds his lover was making; Spain finally gave in. Spain wrapped one arm around Romano's back and leaned down to kiss on his soft chest. Spain licked and kissed his way to Romano's right nipple, sucking on it gently and then biting it. Causing Romano's to scream in pleasure; Spain could feel his semi hard length get harder. That just drove Spain to want to tease him more. Spain let go of Romano's nipple and made his way to the other repeating this over and over until Romano was nearly begging him for release.

"Spain...Please? Please I can't stand it anymore!" Romano gasped into Spain's mouth; Romano could feel Spain's hot fingers caressing his thigh. They were so close; it made his length twitch with pleasure.

"Hmmm say please?" Spain whispered, as he leaned up and began stripping off his own clothing. Knowing the little Romano would never give in easily. "Say it…or I will tease you until you're crying for release…"

"Uhn…please? Please fuck me Spain?" Romano said softly and leaned up as Spain was coming back down. Romano's arms wrapped around Spain's neck just as Spain pushed him back down. Spain lifted Romano's hips gently and kept kissing him, trying to keep his mind occupied.

Spain pressed the tip of his length against Romano's entrance, he could here Romano give a muffled sound. Almost a scared mewling. Spain kept going; if he stopped he may not get the chance again. He kept pressing until he felt Romano's tight little hole give in a little, taking his length in slowly. Spain lifted up for a minute breaking the passionate kiss he had kept Romano in. Spain pulled open the side drawer and looked inside; sure enough there was the thing he wanted. A bottle of lube! Spain pulled it out and flicked open the cap. He poured a little into his hand and rubbed it on his length, and then he poured a little more and rubbed it on Romano's tight hole.

"It's not…gonna fit Spain!" Romano cried out against the intrusion of Spain's digits. Spain began lubing the tight hole and pressing on finger inside, then two.

"Oh I'm sure it will…trust me…" Spain retorted softly and threw the lube onto the floor. He pressed his body against Romano's and kissed him deeply. "Just breathe baby…I will make it so good for you…"

Before Romano could snap a reply, Spain had lifted his hips back up and slid his length back against his hole, the length sliding in inch by inch until he was fully engulfed in Romano's heat. The way Romano's body was sucking Spain's length in was like an instant orgasm already! Spain panted softly against Romano's neck, one arm moved to wrap around Romano's torso once more. Romano's arms were wrapped around Spain's neck, and his legs were tightly clenched at Spain's waist. The soft whimpers escaping Romano's mouth were so husky and sexy that Spain couldn't help but get hard. Spain began to move slowly, thrusting in and out deeply. Spain kept that pace until he couldn't hold back any longer. He started thrusting faster and harder into Romano's tight little body. Gasping and grunting softly as he did, Romano was writhing in pleasure, whimpers and cries coming from his mouth. Spain reached down with one hand and began stroking Romano's length; he was already wet with precum.

Romano began gasping and rocking his hips with Spain's thrusts. His whole body was trembling with pleasure. Romano couldn't think straight with Spain's pleasurable torture ripping him apart piece by pleasurable piece.

"Oh Spain! I'm…I'm…please…I'm gonna cum!" Romano cried out and thrashed back against the bed as Spain lifted up, angling his hips so that he could thrust deeper into Romano. Hitting that pleasure spot with each deep thrust. "OH YES! YES! RIGHT THERE SPAIN! OH YOU TOMATO LOVING BASTARD!"

As soon as Romano said those words, Spain burst inside of him. His climax was long and hard, riding it out as Romano started cumming as well. Both of them, panting and covered in sweat and cum collapsed onto the bed. Spain rolled off of his little lover and hugged him into the spooning position. Spain kissed the nape of Romano's neck and sighed softly.

"That was wonderful…Romano. I love you so much…" Spain said softly, his whole body relaxing against the cool sheets. Romano then turned himself so he was face to face with Spain. He kissed him deeply and laid his head in the crook of Spain's shoulder.

"I love you too, you rotten tomato loving bastard…" Romano whispered softly as they both fell asleep. A quirky little smile on Spain's lips.

The light from the party could be seen clearly from inside the maze. They lit up the pathways and the slightly dim corridors of the maze. Canada and his dance partner had ventured out into the maze right when the ball was in full swing. Canada could feel his heart beating wildly beneath his dress. This was the first time he had done something so reckless, so…scandalous. His hand still encased in the larger man's hand, it made him clench it every so often. As if testing to see if this moment was real. The man would look back every so often, to check on his partner.

"Where…where are we going?" Canada asked softly, he walked close behind the man, glancing up every so often, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"It's a secret…" The man said, he smiled gently to the little blonde and pulled him up so that he could wrap his arm around his waist.

Canada gasped softly and pressed his side into the man's, his heart beating even more rapidly now. He could feel the other man's heat radiating off his body. The man led Canada farther into the maze until they reached a small, white gazebo surrounded by water. As they crossed the bridge, Canada looked over the edge into the glistening current and smiled shyly. The man tugged gently on his gloved hand and pulled him into the gazebo, and into his arms. Canada pressed his gloved hands to the man's chest and blushed brightly. The man tilted Canada's head upward and grinned.

"Are you afraid of me, little maple dancer?" The man asked quietly. Canada shook his head, his finger clenching in the rich black fabric of the man's top. "Then why can you not look me in the eyes?"

"…because I'm afraid this is all a dream…I'm afraid if I look, this will all disappear and I will be alone again…" Canada confided softly, tears welling up at the ends of his eyes. The man smiled softly and leaned down, almost touching his lips to Canada's.

"I will never leave you alone…ever…" The man said and pressed his lips to Canada's deeply. His arms wrapped around Canada's small waist, deepening his kiss. Canada's arms slid up and around the man's neck, seeking to press his body closer to his. The man broke the kiss and looked at Canada gently. "Canada…I need to tell you who I am."

Canada looked at the man dreamily for a minute and loosened his arms. He lifted his hands so he could untie the string that held the man's mask. He lifted it off of the man's face and gasped. Platinum white hair peeked out, and when Canada let his eyes graze down to the man's face; he was met with bright red eyes. It was Prussia…his dear friend Prussia. Canada backed away a step and dropped the mask at his feet. He reached up and tore his mask and wig from his own head and smiled happily. Tears falling down his baby soft cheeks.

"Prussia…you're my man wearing the purple cape?" Canada asked softly and moved towards Prussia. As he did Prussia rewrapped his arms around Canada's waist and smiled. Canada's soft hands were pressed to Prussia face, almost testing to see if he were real.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Prussia said softly, he sighed and rubbed his fingers along Canada's back. "Are you wearing a corset?"

Canada blushed and pushed at Prussia's chest. Same old Prussia! Canada could feel his face growing redder by the minute. Prussia gently wrapped his fingers around Canada's wrist to pull him back into his warm embrace. The sparkling lights floating in the water began to encircle the water about them. Prussia slid his long fingers underneath Canada's chin and placed his mouth over his. After a minute, Canada broke off the kiss and laughed softly.

"…this was all that crafty Austria's doing wasn't it?" Canada asked softly, looking at Prussia's face.

"Maybe just a little…"

Author: I am soooo sad it had to end! ;; Thank you all for your comments! I am going to continue with this pairing into another story! :] Please look forward to it!

Special mentions!

Valeada

Daisy-Max1196

JHO14

pie1313

RikkuStrife0722

EliotNightray

brattyteenagewerewolf

LethalRiot

With-All-Hearts

Savannah Lee

EliotNightray

Goldpen

Yukiko Ami Owari

HikarinoMitsuki

psychokittenterror

noody-xD

Shinigami-cat

Thank you all for your reviews and support! I Appreciate all of your comments and I look forward to writing the second story for this character!


End file.
